In a prospective study, children's psychosocial functioning has been assessed from childhood to adolescence, along with the parenting that they have experienced. This body of data provides information on the following interdependent questions: (1) At the beginning of adolescence, what are the outcomes in terms of psychiatric and psychological status of children of unipolar, bipolar, and well parents? (2) What are the developmental courses that have led to these outcomes? That is, when in development do specific problems appear? What are the continuities and discontinuities in individual development? (3) How does impaired or dysfunctional parenting associated with affective illness relate to specific aspects of children's functioning at successive stages of development? That is, what aspects of development are most vulnerable and at what developmental periods? (4) With data that are potentially subsequently available on biological markers and family histories, can we speak more knowledgeably about the interaction of biological and experiential variables in the development of these children? Analyses are now underway.